


Fjord tough One shots

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: A complete collection of Widofjord [4]
Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: This is a prequel to fjord tough and the lost dodecahedron





	Fjord tough One shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️:  
Heavy sexism and misogyny  
Child marriages  
Rape is alluded too  


Bren was nervous for today, it was her wedding day. Everyone was very excited for this wedding. Marriage between two great families that had been with the assembly for a long time, especially since Bren’s entire family had died in the attack from their enemies. Bren and her younger cousin Astrid were the only two left. She had only been ten years old when it happened, Astrid had been eight. They had been taken in by High priest Ikithon, who was more then happy to take in the two girls. Who came from such a powerful witch bloodline.

Now 15 Bren was being married off to Eodwulf. His mother was helping to get her ready for her wedding since her mother was dead. There was a bunch of rituals to be done. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was in a long green dress with gold trim. Her hair was pinned back. The older woman was pining the veil in Bren’s hair.

”don’t be so nervous Bren,” Anna, Wulf’s mother said. “Nothing to worry about,” she said. “Oh you look so beautiful, such a fine wife you will be,” 

“thank you mother,” she said giving a forced smile. Anna had asked Bren to start to refer to her as mother. She had always wanted a daughter. 

“I know you are nervous about the bedding do not worry,” she said. “It will only hurt a little bit,” she said. “But after that it will feel great,” Bren already knew this. But she let her mother in law jabber on about it anyways. There was a knock at the door. Ikithon stepped through. 

“Anna don’t frighten the poor child,” he said. “She already has a heavy burden to bare,” he said. “Combing these two bloodlines is highly important,” he said. “Bren my dear are you ready?”

”yes high priest,”

”good. Good. Let us go then. I will be escorting you out,” he said. Anna helped Bren put the veil over her face. She took Ikithon’s arm in her own and walked out to the ceremony with him. She was so nervous, she felt sick. Everyone who was already married including her cousin said it was nothing to worry about. She knelt down next to Eodwulf. He was dressed in all black, he looked very handsome up close. This was actually the first time Bren had been this close to him. Maybe she could love him, and maybe she would be happy. He held his hand out for her to take. She took it, Ikithon wrapped the ribbon around their hands. Binding them together, two souls become one. Two bloodlines mixed and bound together. Under the new moon. Under the eyes of the gods. They rise together, at Trent’s signal. 

Eodwulf pulls back the veils, he has only see Bren from afar, he was so very pleased when he was granted permission from Ikithon to pursue her, she was the smartest, and he had to say she was by far the prettiest witch with in the assembly. Her eyes are like blue fire, it feels as if they are piercing into his soul. He places the wedding band around her finger. She placed one on his. Ikithon pronounces them married. They walk back down the isle to the bedding room, Eodwulf lets Bren in first. He shuts the door behind him. It locks on its own, it won’t unlock until the bedding is complete. Bren removes her veil and sets them carefully on the table that has their change of clothing. Bren is terrified, she doesn’t want to sleep with someone she barely knows. Who sure sent her flowers, and gifts to court her. But she didn’t know him, and she didn’t really trust him. 

_Eodwulf brushes his bride’s back his hands working to undo the dress, it’s like unwrapping a present at winter solstice or on his birthday._

_”you are so beautiful,” he said. The dress dropped to the floor, Bren stepped out of it. She had been advices to just keep her mouth shut. Let her husband bed her, and then it would be over. Eodwulf undid the pins he ran his fingers through her hair. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off slowly. He pulled down her underwear next. Taking his time savoring this. She was told how lucky she was. Lucky to be someone’s first wife, to be marrying someone her own age. Eodwulf turned her around and kissed her. He hoisted her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down he undressed himself and got on top of her. They preformed the bedding ceremony. Eodwulf was clearly inexperienced, just as Bren was. But she knew it wasn’t supposed to be this painful, she tried to say something but he placed a hand over her mouth. He pulled out once he was satisfied. Bren was staring up at the ceiling. __They cleaned up and finished before going to join everyone at the feast.   
_

**A few months later**

Bren was working in the study at the library, doing her research on the lost beacons. Bren heard a noise, she got up and walked towards it. A flame swirled in her hand. She saw a cloaked figure, she recognized the symbol, the order of the dodecahedron. Bren threw the flames at them. They vanished, Bren was confused she felt a presence behind her. Bren turned around coming face to face with a dark skinned man with violet eyes and white hair. He had a blade drawn stabbing her with it. Pulling her close to him and lowering them too the floor. Bren gasped for air. 

“The beacons must be protected. I am truly sorry young one that I have to kill you, but you know to much,” he laid Bren down on the ground. Pulling the blade out and running off taking her research with him. Bren sent up a distress signal. She attempted to put pressure on the wound. She faded into darkness.

Bren came too, she woke up in a hospital bed. The doctor was talking to Eodwulf and Trent.

”we stabilized her. It will take a while for her to heal up completely. And 3 to 4 months before you two can try again,” she said 

“try again for what?” Wulf asked 

“You didn’t know?”

”know what?”

”she was 10 weeks pregnant. We couldn’t save the baby sadly. It probably died as soon as she was stabbed,”

”when can we take her home?” Ikithon asked 

“48 hours,” 

“can we try any sooner?”

”afraid not,” she said 

“what happened? Where am I?” Bren asked. Eodwulf was at her side and explained what had happened. 

“You were stabbed, we don’t know by who. What do you remember?”

“A man with dark skin and violet eyes. He said the beacon can’t be found,”

”he stole your research,” Trent said

”the bulk of it,” she said “I have a journal at home that I kept just in case,”

”smart girl,” he said

“She should get some more rest,” the doctor said “you can both visit her later,” she ushered the two men out closing the door behind them. They left, she turned to Bren. 

“Are you alright?” She asked 

“what do you mean?” Bren asked 

“you are very young. And they both seem very controlling,” 

“I am fine,” she said 

“are you sure? If your husband is abusing you,”

”he is not,” she said. 

“He very much wants a child. Do you?”

”it doesn’t matter what I want, he is my husband,”

”and the other man? He is your father?”

”he helped to raise me yes,” she said. 

“Can I give you my number?”

”I...will it make you feel better?”

”yes,”

”okay,” she said. “Okay I’ll take your card,”


End file.
